


Suicidal Kyle

by Crazyhorse1213



Category: Original Work
Genre: BEWARE OF THIS KILLER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 19:40:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2321027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyhorse1213/pseuds/Crazyhorse1213
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suicidal Kyle is a misunderstood teenage. He killed his parents and his brother. While he couldn't feed himself, he turned cannibal. When he was 15 years old he met the all mighty Slenderman, he was taken in and made a Proxy. To get his parents deaths away from his mind he kills people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suicidal Kyle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suicidal Kyle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Suicidal+Kyle).



Suicidal Kyle

Description:

  
Suicidal Kyle is a misunderstood teenage. He killed his parents and his brother. While he couldn't feed himself, he turned cannibal. When he was 15 years old he met the all mighty Slenderman, he was taken in and made a Proxy. To get his parents deaths away from his mind he kills people.

Appearance:

  
He wears a white mask with two black circles. He wears a black hoodie with a white Proxy symbol, gloves with Proxy symbols, torn blue jeans, and black and white converse shoes.

Weapons:

  
His preferred weapons is a scalpel to cut and get out the organs to take and eat while he uses the knife primarily to kill. 

Addition facts:

 

He collects teeth because of a weird obsession.

He also cuts his face.

Someone was trying to create another Eyeless Jack but failed and made him. 


End file.
